The Dad-inator
is a site currently available on the Disney Channel US and Disney XD US websites that allows you to create an animated electronic greeting card for Father's Day. Visitors first select a theme for the card, which features the following characters: Phineas and Ferb, Vanessa, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P, and Isabella. Each theme is accompanied by a new song, with each of the characters taking part. The song can be heard by moving the mouse over the character(s). The second step involves entering your first name, selecting a greeting for your father and his e-mail address. There are variations for the greeting such as "Pops", "Grandpa", "Step-dad" and "Brother", which allows for people of any age to send a card to a relative that is a father. The final step is to customize the card by placing different objects on the scene. Once finished, you can view the card to see the characters move about the scene and to hear the song again. If "Send now" is clicked, an e-mail is sent to the address provided in step 2. The third step also includes a Print function, which will open a PDF file containing a pre-designed version on the theme that was selection. Four designs are available. Notes * Since computer viruses and other malware can be sent by clicking on links sent in e-mail, you should tell the person that you actually did send them the card. * At the bottom of the e-mail that is sent, there is a notice about unsubscribing to e-mail from Disney Channel. This may indicate that sending the card also adds that e-mail address to other Disney Channel communications. * The printable cards feature a songwriting credit for the original songs in the copyright notice: "Songs by Martin Olson." Song Lyrics Phineas and Ferb's Song Guess what day it is, we think you know it Here's the way it is, it's time to show it Dad, you rock Like to say it another way but we've got writer's block You rock, you rock, you rock, you rock You rock, you rock, you rock, you rock You rock! ''Ferb: We should really get a thesaurus.'' Vanessa's Song You've got a cool daughter who asked me to say "Listen up, Dad, Happy Father's Day Even though you're getting up there with a touch of gray I love you as you are, don't want you any other way" She said you mean so much to her And she wanted me to say Listen up, Dad, Happy Father's Listen up, Dad, Happy Father's Listen up, Dad, Happy Father's Day! Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P's Song ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Hello. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz here. Your child asked me to tell you something, and I decided to do it in song form 'cause...you know, that's how I roll.'' Though your child is not exactly evil Not wicked, vicious, sinister or mean (it's a pity, really) Still, I certainly can't complain Your progeny showed some brains By sending me to appear upon your computer screen I hate to say it, but your child really likes you Though I hesitate to sound cliché It's time to literally bang a gong As I belt out this song Wishing you an incredibly evil Father's Day! ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, that was much louder than I thought it would...anyone got a softer mallet?'' (Perry growls) Isabella's Song Your daughter likes many activities Such as pottery, painting and canoeing But it prob'ly won't astound you That she likes to hang around you And ask you "What'cha doin'?" So I'm happy that I'm able to tell you That your lovely daughter asked me to say She wants you to know That she loves you so And wishes you a Happy Father's Day! Happy Father's Day! (giggles) External links * Disney Channel US: http://www.disneychannel.com/fathersday * Disney XD US: http://disney.go.com/xd/phineasandferb/dadinator/ * Full address of the Disney Channel US site: http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/phineasandferb/cds/dadinator/ * MP3 downloads of the songs: ** Phineas and Ferb's song ** Vanessa's song ** Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry's song ** Isabella's song Category:Real World Articles